Coat of Arms
by Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel
Summary: He's the cruel king and she's the princess from the neighboring kingdom. There was a revolution. And He took her away. "I don't want to taint a line as royal as yours."
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _._

 _._

 _His onyx eyes fell on her one night,_

 _When other women seem so trite,_

 _In a festival beneath the stars,_

 _Hosted by the King of the Whirlwind,_

 _An exotic face that could start wars,_

 _Her bright green eyes had him pinned._

 _She was no ordinary Princess._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And he's a cruel King._

 **COAT**

 **OF**

 **ARMS**

* * *

It was two years after the different kingdoms fought a war against the Sound. It became quiet and a bit unsettling for the lone king as he sat on his throne, after he took an afternoon stroll around the village to citizen. He wore a simple navy blue surcoat, with elaborative gold linings in the hem that reached mid-thigh, under the said surcoat was a white long sleeve dress shirt and black pants with the silver belt. His clothes were finished with a simple black boots. His gold crown placed on his head: elaborated five- six inches' swords three to four centimeters apart, circled the brim that gave of a sharp look as it stood vertically. In the middle of the crown was a simple red ruby, the largest one found in history they say.

Even when he was not dressed in a formally, the air that he carried spoke of regality and dignity. As they remaining Uchiha heir, he was trained for the position at such young age of eight and was already a genius that young. He was going to be twenty soon and unmarried. As much as the council urges him to marry since he was eighteen, he had not found a woman worthy. But then again, maybe he _did_. He ruled this far alone and the village was prosperous, people were thankful.

His thought drifted away to the Princess warrior and infamous healer of the Earth Kingdom, almost a hundred leagues away from his kingdom, the Fire. _A captivating beauty_. Maybe it was her eyes that made him unable to forget her. Even when she wasn't a princess-like when he saw her that time, since she tore slits from each side of the dress so that she could participate in an archery contest. No soul went unsurprised by this rebelliousness for the Princess looked harmless. like that of a lamb.

He had not spoken to her that night, because he was tired and despised parties. It went well. And before the lone King could allow himself to be intrigued by the bright green eyed Princess, he straighten his back when he saw a squire running to the throne room. He recognized this squire, Inari, a boy of fourteen, it's Sir Asuma's. He reached the throne room, barely breathing and almost was not permitted by the King's guards, hadn't the King raised his hand to a halt.

"Your Grace!" Inari gathered up his voice despite the ragged breaths and long pants his lungs demanded, "The Southern province was attacked!"

Sasuke eyed him with his onyx orbs and observed how disheveled the young boy looked from riding non-stop, his boots and lower pants gave the splotches of mud away. And he was wounded on the shoulder, nothing that require immediate medical attention but enough for Sasuke to know it was from a dodged arrow.

"Who attacked?" He asked calmly as he can while inside was burning fury to avenge his people. The people who gave their trust and loyalty to him for protection and life. No wonder the peace they achieved was unsettling, another war will come. He should've consulted to Tenten and her cards.

"Leaf." The boy answered, "The one who led the attack had a patch on his eye and had this brown hair. It was a surprise, Sir Asuma and some City Watch couldn't hold them, the Leaf's men were 200 or less; we were no more a hundred, my Lord. He sent me away for reinforcements!"

Sasuke turned around paid no time in commanding a King's guard to deliver Kakashi immediately and another to assemble a hundred of men to reinforce. The Fire Country's knights and warriors were far better than any other countries. A knight equaled a hundred so they say. Sasuke inwardly decided not to participate for now and see how will the battle turn out. He tried to remember anything at all that caused the Leaf's attack but none came into his mind. At the back of his head, something told him that he could whisk away the Princess and find out what was something in her that intrigued him than any other women he met.

A grin emitted from his face. He will wait.

* * *

"He did what!?" The blonde Queen of the Earth country's voice resonated in the room. Her throne was elevated from the ground, making her look down at the people. Her long blonde hair was split into two low ponytails, her dark green silk gown revealed her shoulders and a minimal amount of her busty chest; the sleeves started a bit higher on her forearms and loose on the elbows, causing the fabric to swing with the movements of her arms. Her gold crown had inverted hearts and each had emerald gems in the middle, and shined like moon in the night.

"Sir Danzo, i-invaded the Southern p-province of t-the Fire and e-astern o-f the W..ind." the meek messenger repeated and he was never scared his whole life until now, under the temperamental yet good Queen of the Earth. Especially when the Princess was not here to tame her. Well, it's easier to talk to the Princess, a calm and eager to listen royalty. And she's the mass's favorite.

"I know that!" roared the Queen as her red lips placated into a frown. A dismay, she never thought that a civil war would rise now. Danzo wanted the crown she knows of it, yet why was her stupidity stopped her from doing rightful actions?

"Calm down, Your Grace." A light voice of a newly arrived person resonated the throne room. She wore a white long sleeved gown underneath the deep red sleeveless one that had a gold neckline and belt and another think gold lines on the hem of the lowest ends. She was a simple girl. Her long luscious locks fell down into waves ending at her petite waist. The tiara she wore resembled the vines and only a single emerald on the middle. It was his first time seeing the Princess with a crown, she rarely wore it because they say, her beautiful hair was so soft that it slides. Her bright green eyes remained bright but tinged with worry and slight apprehension.

"And pray tell where have _you_ been?" The Queen demanded to the newly arrived Princess. The Princess looked at her skeptically confused at the accusing tone she was using. Had she forgotten she herself chose her schedule? Such a shame then. The Princess made her way to take the seat from the right side, the throne for the heir, two levels lower than the Queen's.

"I have History lessons with Kurenai-sensei today." She answered simply before asking about Sir Danzo's uproar. Her bright green eyes followed their conversation intently until when the messenger told them that Danzo almost leave no survivor, she felt her heart drop. How could that man, kill innocent lives just to start a civil war that _should_ be within the country of Leaf.

She decided to negotiate. But not now, Sir Danzo might just receive an opportunity to end her life. She shall wait.

* * *

Two weeks came by and no negotiation worked for Danzo. The Leaf's council was frantic, nothing seems to stop him at all from getting the crown and destroying the neighbor lands. As of the moment, in the same council room, they decided to devise a plan to stop the rebellious general of the Leaf from doing more damages to everyone. Some alliances from the countries he attacked, started to fight back and break the alliance. It was hell.

"Maybe, we could give him the throne." Suggested a bald man who wore a fur tunic with wide free sleeves. The Queen glared at him, "Do you want a tyrant?" that shut the bald man up. Everyone in the room started to whisper and the murmurs became loud, until one of them spoke. The treasurer who wore a brown long sleeve shirt made of thick fur, the waist tucked in his black trousers. Said man had a black hair, tan skin and thick lips,

"Mayhap, we shall personally negotiate with him."

"And come thither? In his camp where his barbaric men can possibly kill us?" The Queen retorted but the Princess beside her was quiet as she considered the idea of personally talking to Danzo, who likely advanced to the Fire.

"No, he can't kill us." The Princess failed to keep her mouth shut that caused the councilmen's eyes turned to her form, seated on the Queen's right as she wore a brown dress this time. The Queen raised a sharp thin brow at her heiress, "We are far too valuable in this rebellion that he kept us alive for long and made sure we can't receive help from the other countries. We should fool him."

"What is your plan?" The bald man who suggested a failed suggestion asked the Princess.

"I'll lure him back here." The Princess stood up, her delicate face was impatient like she never liked spending time in the council and done nothing to ease her citizen's worries and the citizens of the other nations. Uselessness was something she loathed. If she hadn't resolved this soon, it will be the end for the Leaf and her people, "I'll ride to the Fire."

The Queen's eyes widened and the councilmen, surprised as she was, started talking to one another that the Princess was a woman, an heiress and shouldn't be wondering around. The Queen frowned at the Princess, and before the latter could open the double doors, her bright greens eyes turned sharp, "You can't stop me. I'll ride tonight."

The Queen sighed in defeat, "Take five of the Queen's guards with you."

* * *

"What do you mean they left no survivors?

" The King's gruff voice asked sternly to the man before him. He was intimidating, even when he wasn't sitting on his throne. His black long sleeve shirt accentuated his well-defined chest tucked in his black loose pants and black boots that finished his clothing. His crown still in place, that shined with the light.

"When we arrived, no one was left alive." Kakashi explained, as he took the black steel barbute off from his head and stood before the Uchiha king. Kakashi wore a black gorget for the neck, her breastplate had the Uchiha symbol at the front, the red and white of the fan were the only colors visible. All other steel of his armor on the arms and legs were black. "Kiba scouted and almost got caught. Danzo's men are few leagues away from the province. You should confront him."

"I shall."

* * *

"The Queen said, Five Queens guards, Princess!" The older general almost begged at the rosette who chose herself three of her knights and two from the Queen. Her emerald eyes just looked at the old general, whose years of service were catching up to him, Gai, clad in his all green armour. He was taking Leaf seriously or so the Princess thought as he made himself _green_ too.

"Sir Gai, the Queen shall need her guards more than ever. We will suffice, I assure you." The Princess spoke in a gentle, hush manner soft yet the tone left no argument to follow. She adjusted the reins of her white mare and looked over her guards who were waiting for her.

"I'll send an owl or anyone, should anything happen to us." The Princess declared before giving the general a short respectful bow. The man said no more, and bowed in return. His wide black eyes watched the Princess put her hood and catch up to her decided warriors. The tall silver gates opened for their troop as their horses galloped at their commands.

"We pray for your safety, Princess."

* * *

The Uchiha King gave silent command to the troops to move forward and follow him. He only brought men but not simple men - _the capables._ Their group consisted of only _twenty_ men, five from the Kings guard. Their uniforms blended with the darkness and swift like the lightning and stealth like that of a cat. They camped in a clearing, admist the tall trees of the forest that will help in hiding them and a few hills above Danzo's camp. Even few hills away, Sasuke observed the busy camps of the Leaf's revolutionists. His dark eyes glared at them, promised justice for his people.

"Are we going to attack immediately?" His hound master asked, who chose to leave his helmet at his tent. The inverted triangle adorned the tan cheeks and eyes sharp as ever with his unruly hair. The king turned back from the sight and shook his head in reply,

"No, Kiba. We'll plan." with that, he went straight ahead to his tent where Shikamaru, his strategist probably waiting for a while now. The saidhound master, followed in pursuit.

His right hand opened the tent that showed the silhouette of Shikamaru, his posture and ponytail. He peered for a moment before entering fully as if on cue, Shikamaru gave a respectful bow.

"Your Grace."

"Ugh. No need to be so formal, Shikamaru." Sasuke stated as he removed the long dark coat he wore, that made him blend well to the midnight.

"Eh, Just got used around the palace." He gave a short laugh as he gestured the king to the map laid out on a table and some mark pieces that symbolized the troops from their respective kingdoms.

So the night went on.

* * *

"You are mouthful today, Princess." one of the Queens guard, Anko Mitarashi, said sarcastically, as she sat by the princess. If she was in the palace right now, she would've received a punishment for talking to the Princess like that. The older woman estimated that the pink haired princess was staring off to space for almost half an hour. Her usual bright green eyes was a shade darker, plump reddish lips pursed and her thin pink eyebrows furrowed.

"Just thinking." she replied, her voice beautiful and pleasant to the ears as always, Anko concluded, "If we aren't close, they would've lash at you."

"But we are. I knew you since you were a mere brat." Anko almost took out a cigarette from her pack but thought about the Princess, so she reprimanded herself.

"What do you think of the morrow?" The Princess asked, her bright green eyes clashing against her dark ones. Sakura knew Anko quite well, she always accompanied her whenever lady business she attends to. Rarely are the female knights and the Princess guards acquired none. Sakura's close to her guards as well but Anko's presence is a good thing when Ino, her blonde best friend from the court since they were toddlers cannot accompany her. She also knew that Anko, had been on some point become a student of Danzo.

"I daresay we take the hills, and we'll know from there."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Review or Favorite or Follow! I need to know what you think

I just have so many ideas in my head right now.

Signed,

Schneewittchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _Her bright green eyes ever intrigued,_

 _Admiration plastered on her delicate face_

 _Among the Kings of lands's portraits revealed,_

 _Such a cruel King, defying the fates_

 _A handsome face, angelic, had them deceived._

 _._

 _._

 _She concluded,_ _ **Nefarious**_

 **COAT**

 **OF**

 **ARMS**

 **II.**

"My Lady." Her dutiful knight greeted, as she climbed up to her white strong mare. She regarded him with a small bow when she sat on the brown leather saddle. Her eyes showed the sleeplessness, red brimming on her lower eyelids but still looked resplendent. She gave a small smile, lips forming upwardly, the grace never leaving,

"Shino." She regarded the man two years her age and one of her knights. She ordered her knights to wear light so they could move at dawn with haste. Shino dressed in his long sleeve, left the breastplate on and navy trousers and the usual black boots. His hair, without the helmet was spiky but short and brown, like the trunk of tree. His eyes hidden by a black spectacles and the princess wondered at times what his eyes would look like.

"Princess, you must eat at least a bread." Shino handed one of the sandwiches he packed prior to their travel. Sakura waved her hand, an indication of rebuff but she smiled at him, "You'll need it more than me, Sir Shino." The man gave a bow and walked away to his horse.

"Are we all set?" Anko, who wore the same uniform as Shino, asked. Her purple hair tied into a high ponytail, blowing with the wind. She was already few meters away from them, a signal given to them in order to be quick and furtive. The princess and the knights accompanying her journey gave a nod then they ventured left.

* * *

"We'll take them from the front," Shikamaru repeated to the other men absent from their strategy-making. Sasuke fed his tall black stallion after leaving Shikamaru to the men. He stroked his horse's hair from the head to the nape to pass off the time while he waited for Shikamaru to finish briefing the men. He gave another carrot to the animal, who eagerly accepted the food.

He turned to his men when he felt impatient and they all stood properly in respect - chest out, stomach in. He regarded them; the soldiers wore the uniform like yesterday, armed at protected. His onyx eyes, that never fail to be emotionless, turned to Shikamaru. The said man gave a curtsy bow for the King. Shikamaru felt the impatientness the King was emitting in his aura, "They are ready."

"We'll move now." In his voice low, he calmly commanded.

"Yes, Your Grace."

The soldiers scurried to prepare their horses and weapons before they ventured to the down the hill heading to the right.

* * *

"I still have bread, you know." Anko stated when Sakura caught up with her horse. The Princess smiled, she knew well they are treating her like someone who would break, "In case you're hungry, Princess." Sakura laughed lightly, politely refusing to take the bread.

"I already ate mine." She soothed the older woman, "I don't get famished dexterously." Anko seemed to buy it and ate the bread herself. Sakura rolled her bright green eyes at this quirk. The pinkette inwardly groaned at the ache of her bottom. She felt her backside drenched in sweat, so was her body. She even clipped her hood to keep it from falling. She wondered how long they had ridden. She endured whatever impatience she was felt at their journey. After all, she chose this.

"I see the tents." Lee said. An apprentice of Gai, and, Sakura daresay, a younger imitation. Those two took the servitude to the Leaf in a different _passionate_ level. His bowl cut hair, had an abnormal gloss (She faintly wondered what kind of wax he used) and his uniform, all green save for the breastplate, a shade darker but green as well. He pointed at the tips of the tent from where he stood. Brown tents. Sakura watched her knights gathered to Lee's place and conversed. Her thoughts swarmed of different ideas. She slowly caught up to them, still in her thoughts.

"It's Danzou's." Sakura confirmed before she inhaled heavily, "Let's continue with _haste._ "

* * *

They were a hill away from the usurper, Sasuke concluded. They have not rested a single second to pass by. His emotionless onyx orbs darted around, looking for enemies or bandits, but he doubts if there was one. Everyone was alarmed from the previous attack. He wondered if they attacked the Wind by now, which he knew somewhere in the back of his mind they did. He gave a small sigh and kicked his horse to increase the pace. His soldiers took this as a signal then their horses galloped.

"We have to be quick for an ambush." Sasuke stated to the men on his sides, Kiba to his left and Shikamaru, the strategist on the right, who hadn't illicit a yawn since they began.

"Kiba," Shikamaru called the attention of the hound master, "Tell your _dogs_ to move faster, they shall strike first."

"They are wolves, Lazy-ass." Kiba corrected before he whistled to his animals. The strategist rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." To the man's correction.

The King, however, did not participate in their childish banter and internally prepared himself. Because in no more than twenty minutes, he judged by their speed, they could reach the camp.

* * *

The Princess, asked them to stop and give her a moment. From her satchel, she took a parchment, specially cut out for her white owl, Yasu, she named after peace. The bird never left them, even uncaged he remained loyal to his master, placed himself on her left shoulder with ease. Sakura turned to write her message, in her neat handwriting even though hurried. The soldiers watched her and wondered to themselves why the Princess was writing a message. They watched her, rolled the parchment and attached to the neck of Yasu.

"To the palace, Yasu." She softly commanded and patted the head of her pristine white owl. The bird leaned into her touch before flying off to the opposite direction.

 _Reinforcements. I believe he'll refuse to cooperate._

 _S.H._

She hadn't include her title for safety purposes and prayed that Yasu would make it safely. She pulled the reins of her horse and sped of, her knights in tow and moved with haste.

* * *

A man stretched his arms upon awakening and noticed that majority of the revolutionists were still in their tents. He took off his long sleeved gray shirt and went to take the direction that leads to the clean water. He greeted some men in the way, those who were awake and ready to train. He took a cup from atop of the jug and filled it with water. He saw a blur of black and screams. He didn't know what happened next, because the water spilled and so as his blood

And his neck detached from his shoulders.

Sasuke looked down at the man he mercilessly slain as if it was a plain and ordinary thing. He looked at his men who fought with no emotions as he like them trained with. The green grass were stained in red, and Danzou's men began to fight and barely winning because of the unpreparedness. A predicament they, could've worked with. Sasuke turned to right and searched for Danzou and slain all those who come his way attempting to be an obstacle to the cruel King.

A few minutes or so, he found him, clad in his gold tinted armor. His right eye hidden by a black patch. His face wrinkled, years were catching up to him but it did not made the older man less intimidating. His slanted eyes were sharp and judgmental, movements were careful and calculated. The Uchiha king climbed down from his aggressive stallion to meet the old man, whom he wanted to get revenge for he destroyed the peace he preserved to his people.

"I never knew you'd come this early." The old man told him in his baritone voice as he glared at the Uchiha King who now stood five yards away from him. The younger king paid him no reply, his onyx eyes slowly turning red in fury. Danzou noted that the young Uchiha was the personification of darkness.

"Save your greetings to yourself, old man." He regarded him aloofly and rude beyond words. Eyes glared at his single one. He watched from the corner of his eyes the men of the old general gathered, while the Uchiha soldiers caught up to him. The King and the general's meeting somewhat gave a cease-fire, "Do not step foot in my land ever again."

"Some rude King you are." Danzou stated and gave a small smirk at the man bafore he launched himself with Iron-steel sword to the young King. He was swift for an old man, the Uchiha king concluded as he evaded his attack and used his right food to kick the man away. Soon, they were attacking each other and exchanged blows and evasions.

"Stop!" A female voice rang their ears but they did not heed. Sasuke kicked Danzo again in the shin and managed to cut him on the shoulder, could've cut him through if not for the familiar arrow fell from the skies and landed in between them. He glared at the intruder, his onyx orbs leaked menace. Everyone was quiet except for the wind and there she was, he saw her, clad in her traveling clothes – a dark green gown that had sleeves tight on the elbows, the rest that swing with her movements, had strings criss-crossed over a plain white gown, muddied on the bottom.

The dress accentuated her figure well, her chest, not too busty or small. She gave her bow to a purple haired female knight.

"I've told you to stop!" Her emerald eyes angry and impatient. The Uchiha king did not reply and watched her tirade. She took her hood off to reveal her soft-looking wavy pink tresses. The knights that accompanied her in her tow. She glared at Danzo. She stood ten feet away from them.

"Why did they sent me a _child_?" Danzo demanded, equally glaring at the petite woman with much more fervor. He sheathed his regal sword.

"You not facing us in the country and running away _is_ a child!" She felt her facade crumbled down to the earth she stood upon and she was trying her best to control herself. But no, this old man had to pressed her to her limits.

"Now the perfect princess mask is slipping away." Danzo mocked and laughed at her. The action encouraged his men to do so. He started to walk around her in a slow manner, like what a predator would do to his prey. The princess did not back down and followed his direction with her eyes, the glare never faltered, "Tell me, _little bird_ , what is your message from the temperamental Queen of yours?"

"Negotiation." She answered firmly. Sasuke watched her, his eyes tinged with interest to the pink haired woman.

"I won't be negotiating with the likes of you." The old man spitted near the hem of her gown. Her knights drew their swords as if on cue.

"I love my country and my people." Sakura stated, voice unwavered by the intimidation demonstrated by the old general, "I'm not going to disappoint them by the inability to protect their peace."

Danzou laughed and shook his head, "You are disabled. They do not need another weak ruler, a female no less, like you." He began to draw his sword and her knights rounded him up from behind but Danzo's knights kept them occupied. The Princess was unarmed, purely for negotiation purposes. She slowly and tentatively took steps backwards to keep a good distance from the lunatic. The purple haired woman ran to the old general after she left some of the men to her comrades. She greeted him with her sword engaging him into a fight.

Sasuke alerted, drew his Kusanagi and joined them. He easily evaded Danzo's attack. Anko sensed his presence and made her think about the defenseless princess few feet away from her. She ran up to the younger woman, shaking her shoulders with her both hands, practically begged her name, "Princess, you have to go away."

She cannot move, because she saw Danzo in the corner of her eyes hurt Ebisu. Sharp steel stabbed his left shoulder. He was friendly, one of the Queensguard. Sakura shook her head and searched for Sai, who was running up to the horses whilst fighting the men after him. Lee already had few cuts on his arms. It was chaos. Blood was everywhere she turned to. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Suddenly, she can't breathe and the situation made her dizzy.

She felt something enveloped his small waist and she was lifted. She gasped at the swiftness, and Anko shouting her name was all she heard before she fainted. The background noises were numerous screams, whether in agony or battle cries and the splashes of blood.

Sasuke nodded for his men to retreat, as he placed the petite woman, who was lithe in his arms, in front of him with his high stallion. He and his men with their black horses galloped swiftly and left the place to the Leaf's knights. He hoped he had bought them enough time to escape. They left the place with blood and death when the sun arose. Meanwhile, he looked at the Princess's face, she was more beautiful up close. Her small button nose, appropriated her face, her plump lips had a natural red tinge, her skin was that of a milk and he would bet that it was softer then the Kingdom's finest silks. He also noted a small beauty mark from the corner of her left eye, visible up close.

"Let's go home." He ordered the men and no one dared to ask - at least just yet, why he took the gorgeous peculiar princess of the Leaf.

* * *

REVIEW, please tell me what you think :) I really like reading them.

FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ;)

I updated quite early. I couldn't keep it out of my mind. Please check out:  
One Day, Three Autumns  
Ikigai  
SELCOUTH  
The Captain and the Doctor

I'll probably update the last one mentioned sometime this week, I hope.

Signed,

Schneewittchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _For a princess, she's too lonely_

 _For a king, he's too unhappy_

 _Hold your horses now,_

 _Let's run through the woods,_

 _As far as our feet allow._

 _._

 _._

" _You do not believe in happy endings?"_

" _Happy endings end with reality, dear."_

 **COAT**

 **OF**

 **ARMS**

 **III.**

Her strong candle-like fingers finished the stitch on her guard, Ebisu. The said man groaned at the pain and tried a lot not to scream and not to embarrass himself in front of the Queen. Her blonde hair tied in an up-do, her jeweled crown in the hands of his lavender-haired comrade who seemed troubled since they had escaped from the negotiation, _without_ the Princess.

The lavender-haired soldier stripped off her metal armor replaced by a simple black cotton long sleeves and her charcoal trousers ended by her black leather boots. She had gashes almost all over her slender tough body. Her dark eyes watched how the Queen calmly tend to them, after all she's the best doctor of all nations. It scared Anko how the Queen was very calm at the moment, she had yet to react about the princess's absence. It hadn't occurred to Anko how long had she been watching the Queen.

The Queen rolled down her sleeves from her elbows upon finishing the stitch of her soldier. She gave a heavy sigh and took off her apron, revealing her army green vine-embossed long-sleeved gown, with gold trimmings on the neckline. She finally asked after she observed the guards in her infirmary,

"Where's Sakura?"

As if on cue, they all look at some objects rather than look her in the eyes. Tsunade, sighed for the nth time that day. _I should've expected the worst._

"Tell me, while I can still hold my temper." She warned at took her crown from Anko's hands. She placed it on her blonde hair, secured it by her forehead. She waited for another minute once more whilst she observed how her guards looked shameful. She was about to declare an execution order when,

"King Uchiha took her away, Your Grace." It was Anko who spoke, her used to be confident voice went down like water in the drain. It was replaced with shameful whisper. She knelt with one knee on the ground and bowed.

Tsunade's honey-hued eyes once with warmth replaced with emptiness as she looked at Sakura's friend in the palace. The Queen gave a small nod. The click-clanking of her heels indicated she left the room carried herself rationally. _There's no time with irrationality._

* * *

She felt very comfortable. The mattress was just right not too soft nor hard. It was perfect. The bed covers and pillow covers were soft and smelled like vanilla and hint of mint and something with a male aroma. That's when she realized that she wasn't _home_. Slowly blinking, her jade eyes opened and stung at the blinding sunlight. She gave out a small involuntary groan.

"Thank God! You are awake!" A high pitched female voice greeted her. The voice was of relief. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw a woman who wore a crimson gown with swinging sleeves. Her chocolate-hued hair was tied into a twin bun, her earrings were dangling almost reaching the level of her chin. Her brown eyes smiled at her and her lips were painted in the same hue as her gown.

Sakura stared at the pretty woman for a minute, tried to recall who this woman was and if he had seen her in one of the festivals or royal banquets but none came into memory. _She looks nice_ , Sakura supposed and gave a small smile of hers.

"You were out for a day, dear." Said woman exclaimed as she helped the pinkette sit up and handed her a glass of water she prepared, "You must be thirsty."

' _Why are you nice?'_

' _Who are you?'_

' _Where am I?'_

' _What am I doing here?'_

So many questioned filled her head and Sakura could only nod and took the tall glass from her hand. She drank it with hast, like she had come from a desert with no oasis and unladylike.

"I know you have a lot of questions," The woman started as she set the glass on the table adjacent to the wide bed, "It's written all over your pretty face, my dear."

"Who are you?" Sakura ignored her, "Pray tell, where am I?" Her pink brows furrowed in confusion and slight fear.

"You are in the Uchiha castle, Fire Country." The woman replied giving a heavy sigh, "My name is Tenten. Lady Tenten." She gave a warm smile at the pinkette and the latter looked reluctant and tired.

Sakura turned away and buried her face in her hands and tried to remember everything. They traveled. The bread. Anko bantered with her. The negotiation. Danzou. King Uchiha.

Her head throbbed in pain.

"You had a fever yesterday." The woman named Tenten stated, "You look well enough today."

"Lady, can you please tell me why I'm here?" Sakura found her voice and it croaked. She wasn't sure why if she's hurt or whether she was in the verge of crying.

"I'll try my best." Tenten replied and placed her hands on the pinkette's arms guiding her to stand up, "Let's get you cleaned up now, yes?"

* * *

"Why did she have to be gone at such time like this?"

"We should have not allowed her outside the borders!"

"We are in civil war and yet…."

The Queen stood up from her seat of the Council but no one seemed to pay notice as they still argued their points at the Princess's disappearance. Tsunade was not impressed, she disliked being ignored when clearly, she was the most important figure seated. She eyed her glass goblet with her favored wine occupying the half of it. Then she threw it, across the room, passed by the council members.

The clash of the glass against the sturdy wall made them shut up.

Tsunade sighed.

"At last, I have your attention." She sat again at the head of the table, "I've been thinking since yesterday."

The council men held their breath and waited for the terrifyingly calm Queen when she should have been shouting instead. They simply did not know what to do with the pissed but calm Tsunade.

"It's better that she had been abducted."

They started whispering to themselves once again, "Silence or otherwise you'll be banished from the seat you are occupying." The chatter died down.

"I wanted to know what you all think about this decision I would like to make action to." Tsunade then massaged her temples from the impending headache,

"We always expect the worst of the worst scenario in every problem and it that made us still alive and standing or seating in our seats. It made us survived. With Danzou's men increasing and he has been gaining political influence, this Kingdom might fall soon – and I hope not. What good will it bring if the worst happened here, with the Princess. No one from our benevolent line will survive. With my heiress being away, it secures the throne - as long as she lives.

Therefore, we must talk to King Uchiha to keep her alive and well. He will likely help considering the damage Danzou had done to scavenge in his distant provinces."

The council began nodding at one another, some were in the verge of tears.

"What's in it for the King then?" one asked near the far end table, "There's a possibility he would want a stipulation to that negotiation."

"You all agree with my decision?" Tsunade asked them all. At first the council men look at one another and nodded, "I'll be the one to talk with him. Whatever we talked about in this room, must stay within this room's four walls."

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, she looked pale probably from the fever yesterday as she was still recovering. She wore Tenten's gown; borrowed the navy-blue dress. It showed the white corset and the sleeved hugged her arms until the elbows from then on it opened. The dress had a v-neck line showing her collarbones and a bit of her chest but no cleavage. The brunette woman side-swept braid her pink hair and it rested on her right shoulder.

"You truly look exotic." Tenten smiled at her before taking one of her petite hands with her. She led her down many halls. The ceilings were very high and it reminded her of the palace back in her kingdom, the differences were that this place was relatively bigger and walls were painted in dark colors.

After many steps and halls they took, Tenten led her into a garden. It was breathtaking for Sakura. For a cold dark place, there is warmth. Different kinds of flowers bloomed, arranged in hues following the maze in the center. _'Tsunade-shishou doesn't want a maze in the palace gardens.'_

Under a shed, was a black marble table and silver and black steel chairs, for leisure time, Sakura supposed. Tenten took one of the seats and gestured her to take the one across from her. Sakura took it unsure of what she's up to do. The brunette woman took something under the left sleeve of her gown. It was a case for a deck of card.

"Um..I don't gamble." Sakura stated reluctantly before the brunette laughed a loud in an unladylike way.

"Silly we're not gambling." Tenten started to lay out the cards in front of her, all the cards' faces hidden from their view, "I read cards. Tarot cards, you know dear, Card Reading."

Sakura then felt embarrassed as she jumped into conclusion without any solid basis, "My apologies."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone thought I was asking them for a gamble." Tenten replied giving a small chuckle. Upon laying out the cards, all crimson backs, she gestured, "Pick one for your past."

"Past?"

"Indeed, so that you may know what part of your past is affecting your present or future." Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow at this, Tenten supplied, "To gain insight, my dear. Now, trust your intuition."

Sakura gave a nod and looked over the splayed-out cards. She closed her eyes and let her hand wander a few centimeters above the cards. It went from left, right then paused at the upper left. She pointed at the card near Tenten's elbow. Tenten separated the chosen card, still unturned and slide it in front of Sakura. "Now for the Present."

The pinkette eyed the cards for a minute before pointing at the center card. "Future." Tenten called.

Sakura took a deep breath before closing her eyes and took something from the right.

Tenten turned the Past card. The card showed a person, sat upright on a bed with his face covered by his hand and nine silver swords in the black background.

"Nine of Swords. You are anxious or you may have repressed thoughts. Something from your past that you still carry." Tenten's eyes softened and the young woman before her, "You can talk to me later if you'd like."

"What does it suggest?" Sakura asked, keeping her amazement at bay.

"You may have to confront it, dear. I can tell it worries you a lot, does it not?" Tenten advised and reached out to touch Sakura's hand.

"It does." Sakura replied. She didn't even know why she was answering to the friendly stranger. She stared at the white roses in the fields before she remembered what to ask,

"Tell me, Lady Tenten, am I being kept as prisoner?" Her voice was quiet

"No, Princess. You are not. Otherwise you'll be in the dungeon wearing a rag instead of that pretty dress." The brunette woman tried to kid but failed when the Princess did not smile. She heard the pinkette gave a heavy sigh,

"Then why am I here?"

"That, I do not know what to answer." Tenten replied as she gave a small smile, "You'll just have to talk to the King."

Sakura frowned, she did not want to talk to him but she needed answers. As if on cue, a maid presented herself and bowed, "The King just arrived and would like to have luncheon with you, Lady Tenten and um… Princess."

Tenten patted the maid's short blonde hair; she wore the uniform, a simple black quarter-sleeved gown with matching low heels and white apron, "Why don't you accompany the Princess to the dining hall? I shall follow in a bit for I have yet to clean up my cards."

"With pleasure, My Lady." The maid bowed again and side step to wait for the Princess. Tenten gestured Sakura to 'go on' and follow the young maid's way,

"I'll follow in a moment." Sakura gave up and nodded. As much as she disliked it, Tenten was the only stranger right now that she can trust. She followed the young maid inside the corridors.

Tenten remembered Sakura's remaining two cards. She picked up the next one – Present Card and said card showed a man who held a sword as if presenting it. He had a crown and sat on the throne. Tenten gave a small laugh, her cards were always right, indeed.

The Future however, she hesitated turning it that moment for Sakura was waiting for her. Instead of mixing it with the deck, she placed it in front of her chest to read later.

* * *

I'M STILL ALIVE. JUST SURVIVED ANOTHER TERM :D

I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I would very much love to hear (read) your thoughts about this story. I know they have no interaction but I try to get on with the flow of the story. Probably next chapter they will confront.

~ Schneewittchen


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _She saw him standing there,_

 _Regal and intimidating ever,_

 _He watched her stare,_

 _Her eyes green with power,_

 _Asked each other coincidentally,_

" _Are you not lonely?'_

 _._

 _._

" _I feel lost."_

" _I feel lost."_

 **COAT**

 **OF**

 **ARMS**

 **IV.**

The maid bowed upon accompanying the pink-haired princess to the dining hall. Her green eyes wandered for a minute observing the interior of the hall. It was grander than she expected, the black chandeliers were lit with candles. The walls were white, with dark gray fleur-de-lis pattern. There was a long black table and at the end was she assumed to be the King's seat for it had a much-detailed wood designs and black and gold paint that outlined the said seat.

Then she saw him, standing near the arc, he had his crown that rivaled her Queen's. He was tall, he would probably tower her if she came to stand near him. He wore a black button up long sleeve shirt, dark gray vest, black pants and black leather shoes. He wore no color except for the crimson cape, which currently he was removing.

He was fair, for a King who was frequented in the fields or traveled, she noticed. He looked better than the last time she had seen him, if that was actually possible. Before she realized it, she asked,

"Why am I here?" His black eyes shifted to her, made her hold her breath. It mesmerized her – _he_ mesmerized her. The next thing she heard were his footsteps from across the hall as he made his way to him.

"For safe-keeping."His deep voice answered, breaking her out of her own world.

 _What safe-keeping?_ She thought never had been so confused in her life. She looked at him, he was closer and just as she thought, he towered over her. She smelled his scent, forest and rain. It wasn't a bad smell, it was very masculine and fitted him.

"You should eat." He said, his fair strong right hand extended for her to take and absent-mindedly she took it with a bit of reluctance. He led her to the chair, adjacent from his seat to the left. And as if on cue, the servants stepped inside with silver tray and kitchen wares.

It wasn't grand, she noticed, but it was more than enough. Settled in the table was a tray of different fruits, pasta, cheese breads, beef steaks and mashed potatoes. He probably noticed that she stared at the food brought to the table.

"If you like something else, specifically, you can tell the servants." His smooth and velvet-like voice that rivaled the chocolate she loved broke her from her reverie.

Suddenly, she was embarrassed. The pink hue dusted her cheeks and replied,

"It's more than enough," it was like a whisper, then she straightened up and repeated confidently, "It's more than enough, Your Majesty."

"Hn." He grunted and started to eat, the pinkette took it as a sign and began to eat as well.

Sakura felt surreal. It's not every day she can dine with a king, much less with an Uchiha king. She felt overwhelmed rather than intimidated. And she didn't understand why her heart raced at the mere sight of him. They ate the meal silently and it took all of her willpower not to say anything awkward. The mere clinking and clanking of the utensils were the only one heard.

The silence was shattered by the clicking of the heels and greet of a brunette lady

"Sorry, got held up by my cards." She took the seat besides the pink-haired princess who merely gave a small smile to her. The king did not make any comment to her statement he merely paused when she arrived and continued eating when she sat beside the princess.

* * *

When lunch passed, the King excuse himself from the ladies and went to his office where he saw his adviser, reading an orange book he loved so much. Half of his face covered with a makeshift mask that extended from his long sleeve dark blue top tucked in his black trousers and wore his brown leather boots. When he noticed the King's presence he closed the book and bowed before he took a rolled parchment from a pocket in his trousers.

"A letter from Queen Tsunade." The king raised an eyebrow at this and took the parchment form his adviser's hand and inspected the seal, dark green melted wax, with a leaf and crown outline in the middle. _A personal letter?_ Immediately he opened the enveloped and read the letter with haste yet calmly. The letter appeared as a blank parchment and immediately he knew of its importance. His onyx orbs followed every line of the Queen's personal letter against his left hand as he held the delicate letter over the white candle from the candelabra his advisor probably lit earlier.

As he read and read the letter given by the neighboring kingdom's ruler, his eyes widened at the last sentence,

 _She must not know, at least not yet. Tell her when the time comes. I trust your judgement, you shall know when._

Without any hesitation, he handed the letter to his awaiting advisor and hid the small smirk that formed on his pale thin luscious lips which was gone as soon as it was formed. It was quiet in the room, the maroon curtains blown by the wind was the only sound and his advisor's breathing.

"What do you think?" The King's deep baritone voice asked as soon as Kakashi placed the parchment on the King's desk, the paper returning to its blank appearance, its message hidden from the world.

"She's wise." Kakashi commented, "A very wise Queen indeed." Slowly, the gray-haired older man took slow strides to place a hand on his King's left shoulder,

"The important question, Sasuke is what do _you_ think?" His advisor only called him his name when they are alone after all, he raised the King like his own child. Sasuke, as well, preferred to be called by his name. He rarely hears it nowadays, they call him: 'Your Grace', 'His Excellency', 'King Uchiha'

"To be honest, Kakashi." He started with a small smirk on his face, "It's high time that I should do it. I accept."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Indeed, a win-win situation."

He clapped his hands once, "I'll send out your reply at once, Sasuke."

* * *

The pink haired princess found herself in the room she woke up from earlier that day and with the brunette woman as her companion. She sat on the soft bed and watched with her bright evergreen eyes as Lady Tenten ordered the maid to bring layers of clothes she bought yesterday. She sighed and wondered for how long she was going to stay in the palace and she didn't even know for what purpose she was being kept.

Sakura was so bored as she observed the brunette lady. Tenten was sorting out the dresses by colors while the maid was beside her, arms stretched out with clothes higher than her head. The pinkette gathered her skirt and stealthily made her way outside the room without them noticing.

She wandered around for several minutes after she asked one of the servants for the library's direction but declined the servant's offer of accompanying her to said place. She wanted to explore and feel a small bit of freedom. Though they kept insisting that she wasn't a prisoner, she felt a bit like one. Sakura can feel their eyes on her and guarding.

She turned to the left when her small frame collided to something hard that caused her to stumble back a little and rubbed the tip of her nose in an unladylike manner. Just when she was about to say her apologies, the familiar warm smooth baritone voice resonated, "My apologies, Princess."

She looked up and saw the King without his cape and crown. His midnight-hair spiked at the back and she wondered what it would feel like. His onyx eyes looked smoldering as it clashed with her green ones. His brows were perfect, down to his pointed nose and attracting lips.

He's the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life.

"It's my fault, Your Grace." She gave a small bow, "I apologize."

"Sasuke." She looked confused for a moment but then got the message.

"I don't want to be rude."

"I insist." The King persuaded with his deep smooth voice that left no room for arguments.

Sakura thought that she could use this as an advantage. She thought quick as always, expected from a medic, befriend the king and maybe, just maybe she'll know why she was kept here.

"If you insist. You can call me," Sakura smiled not knowing that it lit up the dark halls of the King's castle, "Sakura."

* * *

I took too long to update again. I know. I've been depressed lately. haha.

Thank you for your patience.

~SA


	5. Chapter 5

" _A new crown heiress was chosen",_

 _He heard his brother spoken._

 _He paid no heed, to his task resuming_

 _His history book, brownish and aging_

 _Come to think of it,_

 _._

 _.  
._

 _They never had kings  
and they never had queens_

 **COAT**

 **OF**

 **ARMS**

 **V.**

"It has been a week, My Queen." A short-haired brunette woman started as she handed a new batch of parchment papers to the blonde Queen. The said majesty was coped up in her study for four days straight, only standing up to bathe or to nature's call. She paid the brunette little attention as she resumed writing with her quill,

"Have you any news about the Princess?" She inquired the royal. Eyebrows etched with worry and the bags under her eyes were dark. Sleep was so rare when a number of injured soldiers needed her aid. Once more, the Queen ignored her. The only sound in the study was the quill used on the parchment.

" _They_ 've been asking me about her," Shizune pressed as she took the seat adjacent to the Queen's table. Finally, the movement of the quill stopped and her almond eyes looked at her slumped form,

"Just tell _them_ she's somewhere safe." The Queen replied followed by her heavy sigh, "I'll write to Sakura as soon as I can." She placed her quill down and took the bottle of wine placed on her table to pour herself a cup.

"For now, she's safe over there."

* * *

She learned that the King was a quiet person, never speaking unless spoken too or when he felt like it was required. Sakura had learned this when he accompanied her to the library for two days now; her bright green eyes observing him in the room occasionally as she was seated adjacent to the window. She also made sure that half of her face was covered by a medical book, she never knew Fire Kingdom has.

She also noticed with her bright green eyes as he sat across the room, that he never fails to bring paperwork with him. A workaholic king indeed, she concluded.

In the library was the place they were, currently. ' _It's the third day'_ she thought, and the same spot they place themselves, she with the same book and the King with his paperwork. And she had yet to know the reason she was here other than what he had mentioned 'safe-keeping'. In addition, she had also yet to 'befriend' him to her advantage. Upon her realization with this, she cleared her throat to catch his attention.

Which she did as he glanced at her for a moment,

"If you do not mind me asking, Your Maje- Sasuke," She slightly blushed at the embarrassment as she addressed him, "Is Lady Tenten your wife?"

Her melodious voice disrupted him from his task. He turned to her and almost laughed at the foolish question if it wasn't for her bright green eyes and being an outsider.

"She is not." His baritone voice gave her a reply and took the quill and began to write once more, "She is my left hand's wife. A general of mine."

"Oh," she wished the chair would swallow her whole from the embarrassment, "My apologies."

She resumed to read the page about blood circulation. But she cannot help to wonder who was Lady Tenten's husband.

He refused to disclose about Hyuuga Neji's whereabouts. He secretly let out a small smirk. ' _After all, she must not yet know'_

* * *

She paced back and forth in her quarters that night with her bright green eyes casted down the floor. It had only been a few days and she was already impatient to get home. Thoughts in her head were swirling and caused her to worry. The whole predicament frustrated her as she sat on the edge of the bed before letting her body fall against the soft mattress.

She hid her screams through the pristine pillows.

* * *

"Has the Princess showed her distress lately?" Tenten asked as she peeled the apple with her own knife which she strapped on her leg, hidden under her high necked gray dress. Her bright brown eyes turned to her friend. They were currently in his study; the room illuminated with dim candle lights.

She couldn't really understand why he preferred theses scented candles over the light bulbs the country innovated.

"Not that I noticed of." Came his gruff reply as he opened the one of the table's drawers in search of the specific letter from few days ago. His onyx orbs scanning through the various parchments he kept locked.

"I'd say she's bored. I've travelled well enough to know that the Princess is the _action_ type." She gave a small laugh before biting a piece of the luscious apple she brought. She heard him grunt before pulling out a parchment with a green seal of the Leaf. Her eyes widened as she looked at the wax seal. _The Leaf Queen's!_

"She sent you a personal letter?" She inquired with utter disbelief in her voice. She unrolled the parchment and notice the blankness. With enough knowledge of secret conversations, she hovered it over the King's candles. The King watched as her brown eyes widened and how her mouth hung open when she read the letter. The apple fell from her palm, forgotten on the floor. Aloofly, he placed his chin on his palm as he waited.

"I don't know if I'll be happy or sad." She handed it back whilst smiling bright ironically to what she stated, "But I do know it's a good thing, not just for you or her, but every individual within your nations."

"Keep your mouth shut about this letter." Sasuke replied, taking the letter from her hand and deposited it back to the drawer.

"I know. Does my husband know of this?" She rolled her brown eyes at him. If she were anyone, her head would be on a pike tomorrow at dawn.

"Yes." He replied, the smirk adorning his face complemented him well, "The reason why I sent him is to ensure the victory."

"How wonderful it was to keep it from me." She replied dryly unfazed by the emotion the King was portraying. Even though it made her wonder how he really liked the arrangement with the Leaf Queen. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"As a woman Sasuke," she began with all seriousness carved on her face and fire in her eyes, "Do try to get on her good side to lessen the blow."

* * *

I'm alive

-SA


	6. Chapter 6

**COAT OF ARMS**

 **VI.**

It has been a month now, the pink haired princess of another country realized. A month of having herself cooped up in the dark castle of Fire Country. She felt no progress on her self-appointed mission as she was denied to go outside the castle by the King. She watched by the large window of the library as the sky varied in colors and sun retiring. She pondered the condition of her home unconsciously tightened her grip on the new book she have yet to finish,

 _How are they faring? Has the civil war started?_

She felt useless and unworthy. A month of no letter to her from the queen or news if they were even looking for her. Surely, they knew where she was for the Queen's guard managed to escape somehow. She has yet to ask the King whether her Queen communicated with him or something alike. They were only a few reasons she could think as to why she was still held in the castle. Her eyes widened at the dawn of her realization before she turned her gaze to the book she was holding.

She looked at the King, whom she had yet to even befriend, from the corner of her eyes. Aside from typical library companionship they silently formed, there were times he accompanied her in the gardens. Never really talking about anything relevant to her case. She noticed he put his quill down before asking her,

"Dinner?"

She absent-mindedly nodded and watched him stood up with his left arm carrying the paperwork against his narrow hips. He wore the usual black trousers and leather boots. He also wore maroon button up long-sleeved shirt that hugged his torso well. He turned to look at her, deep dark eyes leading to abyss. She realized that she had been staring all the while and she untucked her knees under her before following him outside the library.

She also realized that moment, she had to try harder.

* * *

Recovering the eastern part of the country was the best news the Queen had received so far. But they were still surrounded by Danzou's men. Too early to celebrate. She sat on her throne with a silver goblet in her right hand, almond eyes lingering at the seat below where the pink haired princess used to sit, smile and greet the people. She blinked back the tears and took another sip of her wine. Perhaps, it was true what their ancestors said: For victory, there is sacrifice.

She eyed at the red and black colors of the guards at every corner, knowing full well whose men they were along with her own knights of silver and green. She sighed, _Sakura's the price_. She wondered what she was doing this past month. She stood up and silently went to her study, the clinking and clanking of her shoes echoed in the hall.

 _She deserves a letter._

* * *

He saw her standing at the garden, a stark contrast of the night's darkness. Truly a woman of spring. Her casual dress, forest green with gold trimmings hugged her curves at the right places as usual. The neckline was deep but not showing a hint of her breast. He watched her touched his mother's white roses, she planted years ago when she was still amongst the living before he decided to accompany her like a shadow.

"You take care of the gardens pretty well." She noted before she gave a smile.

"Aa." He refrained from saying that his mother picked the best gardeners from her country under the Yamanaka.

She turned to sit on the gray stone bench across them and left enough space to silently ask him to sit beside her. And sit he did, with few strides of his legs closing the distance between him and the spring lady.

Silence.

And it was not a comforting silence this time, aside from the cicadas singing their tune. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she tried to articulate her thoughts. She was chewing her lips and pink brows furrowed in thought.

"I'm a bakers' daughter." She said with a small laugh which he decided he preferred over the cicadas. It was a little surprise on his part, for he knew that Tsunade never had a child when she married.

"I'm no blue blood. I do not have blood relation my Queen at all." She added with a small smile. This was the surprise. News from years ago told them she was a distant niece or some sort.

"Then how?" He asked after a good ten seconds of silence.

"When we were young," She tapped her chin as she tried to collect her memories, "At school, we were given an exam. It was practical scenario not academic related questions."

"Life based situations?"

"Yes, and leadership." She gave a small nod, "Five bright children were picked. We were trained on all sort of things, like princes would do. Combat, strategy, and all manly things young ladies should not know.

I was just 14, youngest, when they, the council, decided to choose Lady Tsunade's heiress. One week after our written exam, those 5 bright young ladies fought for the throne and their lives." She gave a bitter smile at the memory of her old friends.

"You killed them?" He cannot help but ask.

"I defeated them, not killed. They became guards for the Queen and I, sworn to secrecy." She gave a small laugh again, "I cannot kill them for something as foolish as that, besides I started to train as a healer when I was 12."

He resisted the urge of his thin lips to smirk, _This lady._ She was full of surprises and rare he heard female warriors. Her hair tied in a low bun with few strands framing her face. Out of nowhere she felt him tuck in a strand behind her ear.

"I'm telling you this," She continued to elaborate, "Because I could only think of a few reasons why I have yet to come home." She gazed at the stars while he gazed at her.

"And what are those reasons?" He began to inquire, a dark brow lifting as he questioned her with his deep voice.

"She either forgotten about me, which is unlikely for my guards, I know survived." She turned her bright emeralds to meet his obsidians. Both calculative and waiting,

"She asked for an alliance and I was the price."

She was smarter than he thought.

"Hn." He grunted as his lips fell into a thin line.

"We all know what an alliance means for countries, _marriage_. I'm not dumb." She continued with conviction, "I told you about my origin because I don't want to taint a line as royal as yours."

 _Taint? She'd purify._

"You have no suitor?" He asked curiously

"No, we have to be careful. The secret is very delicate. I was meant to succeed Lady Tsunade, it wasn't in their plan to have me marry." She replied, pink dusting her pristine cheeks.

 _Perfect._

"In that case, I'll be honest as well." He started, "Your Queen sent me a letter of which content I cannot say to you until she decides it is time."

Her bright green eyes widened and the corners stung as she felt her tears forming. She nodded furiously as she hid her face and her tears from him,

"I thought she abandoned me." She choked. He watched her hunched her shoulders; he did not know how to comfort anyone really, much less a crying woman. He gave a small scowl when he decided he did not like her tears and her sad eyes,

He put an arm around her.

She cried quietly against his chest

"Your shirt will be ruined. I feel bad." She whispered after a minute or so when she had calmed down.

"Let's go outside tomorrow." He simply stated. She stared in wonder up to him,

"Is it okay? Do you not have paper duties?"

He shook his head, "None important."

She smiled at him, the genuine one he had ever seen in her stay, "Thank you."

* * *

Merry Christmas :)


	7. Chapter 7

**COAT OF ARMS**

 **VII.**

There are a lot of things the Queen of Leaf hates: _Defeat_ tops them all. She rolled the parchment she received not long ago this morning. The sun has barely risen and her mood was already displeased. She glared at the scorching fire from her fireplace, _There has to be a fucking mole_ she thought in her mind. Still currently dressed in her simple maroon nightgown she called for her righthand woman,

"Shizune!"

The sun has barely risen, in an ungodly hour, and the Council will receive a dark, grave news. _So will the Uchiha._

* * *

She adjusted the leather reins of the mare the Uchiha king provided her as he fulfilled his word that they will explore for a while outside the castle. It was around six in the morning or so, her bright green eyes noticed the sun peaking through the clouds. She stole a brief glance to her left, her _companion_ dare she say. He was dressed in a simple attire: black leather boots, black pants and a navy blue long sleeve shirt with his family crest sewn on the back. He did not wear his crown, she learnt he only wore it during formal events unlike in her kingdom where it was _almost_ always required. He would look like a simple handsome young man had he not worn the blood red cape with black and silver trimmings from one shoulder and then encircled around the other ending at the back of his knees.

The cape made her feel underdressed to go outside with him. She donned the dress Lady Tenten suggested or rather _shoved_ to her on the first light of the morning sun. It was a navy blue long sleeved gown, the neckline was a bit deep but shown none a hint of her breasts, sequined with gold circles, as well as the waist part of the dress. It was simple, light and for activities, she recalled the brunette lady saying. She tied her long tresses into a half ponytail to keep them from covering her view.

"Are you ready?" she heard her deep voice asked. In return she gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

"You'll reach there before the day ends." The purple haired Queen's guard answered her question. She nodded and adjusted the strap securing her luggage on the white stallion her betrothed provided her. She frowned when she saw her betrothed scowled. Giving a small sigh, she called him

"Sai, stop that." She placed both of her hands on the pale man's cheek silently thanking him inside her head for not wearing his silver helmet. "I'll come back, okay?"

He tried his best to keep the scowl from his face as he watched his betrothed prepare her departure. They both know that she needs to do this. _For the people, for the_ _country._ He held her hand on his right cheek and sighed, "Just be safe, and don't stop okay?"

"I promise." She gave a small laugh, "We still have to get married, you know."

"Lady Ino, we must get there before dark." The hound master from the Fire reminded the blonde woman the Queen sent for the Princess. His large white furred hound named Akamaru barked in agreement, walking beside his master's black stallion. She glanced at her companion, the brunette man and hound master from the Fire was one of the trusted men of the Uchiha king. She briefly wondered how the Princess was faring in the said country, silently praying for her good health. Her thoughts were broken when her fiancé kissed her lips farewell. She kissed back pouring her emotions. Anko and the hound master gave them their time for they never know when will be the end of the civil war.

"Stay safe." He whispered before her lips as they broke off. Blue eyes full of love and with a glint of melancholy, "You too."

The next thing Sai knew, he and Anko were watching their horses galloped in a distance, towards the horizon.

* * *

One of the mystery Sakura noticed was the lack of heavy guards. _As the last of his line, should he not be protected at all cost?_ They handed their horses earlier to one of his men as they strolled around the busy market place. In her observant bright green eyes noticed the distance of his guards which are a good amount. She supposed that was normal. There were hear sayings that Fire was one of the most peaceful if not the _most._

"Your Grace! I haven't seen you around these days." An old man, gray haired with hint of baldness on top wore a small spectacles as he cheerily greeted the King with a small bow.

"Arata-san." The king greeted back with a small nod and walked to the fruit vendor's stall. He beckoned the foreign princess to follow him. She did so, offering the old man a sincere smile, noting how the other people in the area smiled and gave small greetings to their king as they passed by. Now she knows why he kept his guards at a distance, _His people love him_. These thoughts made her think of home, of her people, how they greeted her and how she greeted back with sincere smiles.

"I'm sure you are very busy, my King." Arata replied, "But I have always kept these for you, Your Grace." He pulled out something under the table, a brown paper bag weighing at least three kilograms. He placed it on his table on top of the red apples he sells. The Uchiha King picked a round object inside to inspect it.

 _Tomatoes?_

"Thank you, Arata-san." He placed more than enough payment as Arata's eye widened at the amount his king offered.

"Your Grace, that's too much. Let me get your change!" He opened the belt bag from his waist and started looking for the right amount of his change.

"No, it's alright. Consider the rest as my gratitude for always keeping my share, Arata-san." Sasuke waved his hand as he took the paper bag and glanced at the nymph of a princess a step behind him as she gave him his time. She had a small smile and her eyes looked longing.

"Ahh, you always do that, my King." The old man bashfully replied as he collected the more than enough payment given to him by the generous king. The bespectacled man noticed the young king glanced at his companion who shyly smiled at him. He took notice of the young lady's appearance. Small faced, with big bright green eyes, a shade he just knew now, small button nose and pink plum lips. The lady did not wear any make up unlike women around her age used so. Arata believed that this lady did not need to. She was pretty and those long slightly waved pink hair? Otherworldly. It was a rare sight how his king shown a bit of concern. _Could it be..?_

"Hello there, my Lady." Arata gave a polite greeting to the woman who stepped closer out of respect and gave a small smile, "Hello, Arata-san."

"My... you look very pretty." Arata complimented and the king watched his companion's cheek blush a shade deeper than her soft hair. "Thank you. How much for your cantaloupes?"

She gestured at the mountain of green and orange veined sweet fruits as she took one and smelled. _This one's sweet._

"Oh! It's free for you, my Lady." Arata waved his hand and gave a small smile, "Please accept it as a gift."

"I... um." She gave a small laugh, "Thank you!"

The young king had a ghost of a smile as she watched her freely interacts with one of his people. Maybe the marriage will not be so bad decision after all. The first time he saw the young princess, he wanted her. He was a hard love leader and she was kind, soft. The lost Queen his people deserved. Their conversation was tuned out to him as he thought of what the current situation at the Leaf.

"My king, is she your..." Arata leaned in closer as he asked him. He knew the man could keep a secret.

"Yes." Arata smiled before he send them off to whatever they planned on this morning. "Run along now, my King and Lady."

"Bye, Arata-san!" Sakura smiled as she waved, "Thank you for the fruits."

* * *

On the way to their destination, a lot have already greeted the King and whispers greeted the young princess. She felt a bit insecure for the future as thoughts of whether the king's people would accept even accept her as his queen or consort. Thinking back to Arata-san gave her a bit of hope. After five or seven minutes, they arrived at the wide town plaza/park where few children of different ages played. Sakura thought that maybe the other children are at schools.

Shouts and greets of "Your Highness!", "Your Grace", "Pretty Lady."

She never knew that the young king was well liked by children. It just didn't fit his cold, hard appearance. She watched him kneeled down on their level as he ruffled their heads.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" his smooth deep voice asked.

"Not old 'nough yet, my King." A boy with brown hair and gray eyes with two front teeth missing. Sasuke gave a small nod.

"She pretty!" Another boy with a darker shade of brown and same gray eyes pointed at the waving pink haired princess.

* * *

They were running pretty with no breaks longer than ten minutes towards the direction of the pristine Uchiha castle and by the time they reached the boarder's gate Lady Ino was exhausted. Never in her life did she imagined to travel like her life depended on it which actually was considering the unknown dangers in the forest lands.

The guards in black and red armor opened the gates once the saw the hound master took his hood off. With a small salute the Inuzuka gave, their horses galloped into the kingdom. Lady Ino followed Kiba as he lead the way to the castle. They have an two hours before the sun sets and she liked to think they got here earlier than intended.

Upon entering the tall silver steel gates of the castle, Ino was greeted at the sight of white roses and flowers decorating outside the palace. It was bigger than the Leaf's castle - so much bigger for just a lone survivor of the old reigning clan. Her horse was halted by one of the guards and a few helper collecting her things, she took this as a cue to climbed down with the help of the chivalrous guard.

"I already sent a messenger to look for the king and princess." Kiba told her as he lead her inside the massive castle. She took in the exquisite interior of the century old castle. Marbled white floor, sun shaped chandelier that gives a warm glow to the place and cream white curtains.

"Apparently, they went to the town." Kiba's last statement broke Ino off her reverie. And here, she thought her princess of a friend was treated somewhere in the castle like a prisoner.

"Oh, I thought she'll be holed up in somewhere here." Ino said her thoughts outloud before she could stop herself.

Kiba laughed, "He won't treat a future queen like that, Lady Ino."

* * *

After the young princess played with the children in the park, the Uchiha King took her in an old tea shop house he and his brother used to frequent. Like his older brother, the princess have a sweet tooth.

"You come here a lot?" He heard her ask from across him as she finished her meal. Like him, he learnt that she will only talk after the meal.

"Yes, my brother and I." She gave a small smile and her bright green eyes showed sadness. _Maybe I asked a wrong question_.

"Worry not, it was a long time ago." He replied and silently hoped the topic of his beloved brother will be dropped. She bit her lower pinkish lips in regret and tried to shook the awkwardness away by changing the topic of their new conversation.

"Sorry," she immediately replied, "Their anmitsu is nice. Maybe we should get Lady Tenten or Kakashi-san some?"

 _Whatever she_ _likes_. He nodded and raised his hand to call one of the waiters making their rounds in the quiet tea shop.

"So tomatoes, huh?" Sakura gave a small smirk of her own after speaking to the waiter for the go-to desserts they plan to take back in her new home. Even though she wasn't married yet, Sakura thought that she had to get used to calling it her new home. In a few months or so, whatever the tides of the civil war will dictate when.

"It's healthy." He replied and finished his oolong tea.

"But it's a lot. Do you really take it as a snack?"

Before Sasuke could answer one of his station guard from a distance entered the tea shop and whispered something near enough for the king to hear the new information. He stood up and motioned the guards to pick their horses. Sakura watched and a new nervousness bubbled inside her chest as Sasuke's hard King appearance surfaced again. He placed more than enough money on their table and stood up.

"We must go back." his stern voice demanded, gone was the approachable king, "Immediately."

She nodded and followed him outside. Sakura supposed she was lucky enough today as she spent most of the day getting to know who he was as a king to his people. It was more than enough.

* * *

The rose haired princess never got off a horse as fast as a lightning when she saw the long platinum blonde hair. She would recognized that hair and posture anywhere. Her bright green eyes took her best friends appearance in and it was a rare sight to see as Ino rarely travels. The blonde noble would always want to be in her best sophisticated flowy dresses but now, she was dressed in a forest green light quarter sleeved gown with brown ivy embossed in the chest. Her travel boots muddy from the trekked in the forest.

Ino looked at her friend whom she felt she hadn't seen since eternity. She remembered her purpose and the people depending on her. She remembered Sai who was probably worried to death even if it wasn't evident in his features. And most of all she remembered inside the western part of the city, one of the center trades. She broke down.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was tackled in a tight hug and Ino was crying.

"What happened, Ino?" She shook the woman off her and placed her hands on her reddened cheeks. The blonde then sobbed and Sakura felt something heavy in her chest she almost can't breathe.

"Not here." Sasuke's voice cut through the tension as he proceeded to his study with Kiba on his tail. Sakura guided her torn friend inside.

* * *

"The western part of the country - the center for trade was attacked by Danzou's men late at night." Ino started her narrative once she calmed down and sat on one of the chairs in the King's study. Her bright blue eyes watched her princess grew weary and stood up from her seat.

"Apparently, only a squad of the Fire was station in there and the rest of the soldiers were from the Leaf's." Ino recalled the information the Queen told her this morning. Sakura took in whatever she said and started to pace, brows scrunched in thoughts as Ino continued,

"Lady Tsunade believes this as a work of an insider, a mole or someone else funding Danzou for his ambition."

"The alliance is only at betrothal. I cannot send more men to fight in Leaf, you all know the International Laws on these things." Sasuke sternly replied, even if he desired to send more he'll be breaking international treaties that were made.

"I know. The Queen knows of this as well. She asked to round up male sixteen and above and capable to be trained currently back home." Ino countered to prevent misunderstanding that the Leaf was ungrateful, "She also knows that it is a whole different story when marriage is pushed through as both of the houses will combine."

Sasuke did not know whether to be pleased or not at the Queen's hint to get married soon, he watch the pinkette bit her lower lip in nervousness (he learnt.). He made a mental note to discuss it with his righthand man Kakashi later in the evening. How soon will be the marriage will solely depend on the princess.

"Ino, tell me who died there." Sakura broke through their conversation as she got the hint of the Queen's message. Someone in position probably died there as the Queen resorted for a haste marriage.

"Sakura, I don't think..." Ino was about to continue when she met the darken green eyes of her princess. She breathed deep to prevent her tears from flowing,

"There was Asuma, Kotetsu," Ino watched her keep her brave face, "and the council for travel, Haku."

She sharply inhaled, "I understand." she hugged her blonde friend before turning to the dark haired king,

"We'll get married in two weeks."


End file.
